Embodiments of the present embodiment relate to a cooking apparatus which warms an object using at least one of microwave heating, grill heating and convection heating, and a controlling method thereof.
A microwave oven cooks foods by supplying a microwave into a cooking chamber. Some microwave ovens also include grill units to supply radiant heat, a convection unit to supply convection heat, and a microwave heating unit to supply a microwave, and radiate or heat the food using various methods. Microwave ovens also provide a function to automatically cook the food using various heating sources based on the food. That is, microwave ovens also provide functions that warm the food using microwave, roast the food using the grill unit, or cook the food using the convection unit.